November Scott
Backstory Novembers parents moved from Germany to the U.S. for her fathers job in business. They lived there for 4 years, happily and with no problems before November was born in the backseat of minivan in Dallas, Texas, right from the start, her parents had no clue what to do with her. She was their first born, and they couldn´t even make it to the hospital. She was born with an ugly dark brown birthmark that dominated the right side of her face causing her a lot of problems in life. Later on, her siblings were born. Two of them twin boys and then the lone baby girl two years later. November suffered torment at home and in the world, from peers and her siblings. People constantly mocked her, and called her names referring to her birthmark. Her own parents never called her beautiful. When November was 11, she asked her mother if she would ever be happy and find love like her mother had with their father. Her mother told her that with the ¨thing on your face, no man is ever going to look twice at you.¨ When she was 15 her father said he never wanted this family, and left. Her mother turned to drinking and abuse to let out her anger at their father. She died soon after, and November and her siblings were seperated into homes and never really reconnected. When she turned 18 and was released from state custody, she moved to Austin, not wanting to leave her home state but just get some distance. Dealing with her self hatred and depression became almost impossible by herself. Partying became her lifestyle, seeking people who could accept what she looked like and who she was. At 19, she got a job at a tattoo and piercing parlour, and began working there when she also enrolled in University to study psychology after her 23rd birthday. She was at the top of her class, and living in a nice one bedroom flat when the end came. After the panic set in and people started attacking other people in Austin, November grabbed what she needed, her knife, her gun, water, food, and some clothes and got out of town. The military set up borders after she had gotten out. The outbreak had become so bad. She hitchhiked with a small family, and they dropped her off outside Louisiana, where she then scavenged and made her way into the Carolinas. Charlotte November happened to be passing through the city, when she decided to stop and look for water, and then a place to stay as it got dark. She stopped in some shops, noting that people had indeed left unopened packages of water. She then continued on to the hospital, making her way in through a back door after hearing gunshots, she found the perps, hid her face and feigned surrender by throwing down her weapon. They accepted her surrender and put weapons away. November saved the girls life and they accepted her. A massive horde of zombies began to overrun the hospital and the girl, Gale, and herself made a quick escape. After clearing a small alley of walkers, November pointed out another alley across the way. The trio made it across unscathed and introduced themselves to each other, then began to think of a plan. Originally, November mentioned the high school and both Gale and Khendra agreed. Then, out of the alley, car alarms were sounded off by Jordan and Thomas who were aware, and slightly annoyed, of the trio's position in the alley. Category:Characters